More than just friends
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: When Peter Facinelli divorces his wife he goes to Elizabeth Reaser for comfort. Will Elizabeth confess to loving Peter? Does Peter love Elizabeth? A Lizter fanfic rated T
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

We're on the set of breaking dawn filming the part of the second movie where Bella attacks

Jacob.

I'm standing next to the wonderful Peter Facinelli.

Kristen Stewart throws Taylor Lautner to the ground.

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" Kristen says.

"It wasn't my choice," Taylor says.

"SHE'S A BABY!" Kristen yells.

"It's not like that," do you think Edward would let me live if it was?" Taylor says.

"I'm still debating on that…," Robert Pattinson says.

"You better stay away from her," Kristen says.

"You know I can't do that," Taylor says.

"I've held her once! ONE TIME JACOB! AND NOW YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT SOME SORT OF

MORONIC WOLF CLAIM ON HER?! SHE'S MINE!" Kristen yells throwing him to the ground

Again.

Robert Pattison laughs quietly.

"Its fine, Leah," Taylor says to the imaginary wolves.

"Your gunna stay away from her!" Kristen says.

"You know I can't do that," Taylor says.

Kristen throws him to the ground again.

"Edward stop her, she'll be upset if she hurts him," I say.

"He said its fine, she's amazing right?" Edward asks.

"Incredible, she hasn't gone for his throat once," Peter says.

"Do you remember how much you wanted me around three days ago? That's gone now

Right?" Taylor asks.

"Long gone," Kristen says.

"Because it was her, from the beginning it was Nessie that wanted me there," Taylor says.

"Nessie? YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCNESS MONSTER?!" Kristen yells.

She goes to tackled Taylor but tackles the imaginary wolf instead.

"Seth, are you ok?" Taylor asks.

Peter takes a step forward but I stop him.

"He'll be fine," Taylor says.

"Seth, I'm sorry," Kristen says.

"Bella, you know me, better than anyone. All I want is for Ness- Renesmee to be safe,

Happy. Look, nothing made sense before. You, me, any of it. Now I understand why. This

Was the reason," Taylor says.

Kristen looks thoughtful for a moment.

"And cut," Bill Condon the director calls. "That's a wrap for today."

"Ah, I finally get to take this thing off," Nikki Reed says smiling.

"Come on, don't you enjoy being a blonde," Peter teased.

"Do you?" Nikki asked.

"No, the person who said blondes have more fun is a liar."

Nikki laughed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go get this makeup off," I said.

"Yeah, let's go," Peter agreed.

I took all of the makeup off and got changed.

When I got home I cleaned up my hotel room.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liz," Peter's voice said.

"Hey."

"Do you want to do something, I'm bored and we can't really go out."

"We could watch a movie in my room," I suggested.

"Sounds good, I asked Nikki if she was planning on doing anything but she said she was

Going to get an early night so I guess it's just us," Peter said.

"Cool I'll see you in a minute," I said than hung up.

I went into the bathroom to fix my hair.

I know it's silly but I've kind of fallen in love with Peter over the past couple of years.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it.

"Hey Liz," Peter said.

"Hey," I said stepping aside to let him in then shutting the door behind him.

"I thought we could rent a movie if there's nothing on," I told him.

"Sounds good," he said turning on the TV,

"How about that movie, I haven't seen it yet," Peter said stopping on the movie The Family

Stone.

"Uh, is there anything else on?" I asked.

"Why, don't you like that movie?" Peter asked.

I laughed, "Fine you'll see."

We got comfy on the couch and the movie started.

"This is a good movie, why didn't you want to watch it," Peter asked.

"And three, two, one," I counted down.

I made my entrance into the scene.

"There you go," I said.

"Jeez Liz, you never told me you had kids," Peter joked.

I laughed.

"You look beautiful, you haven't aged a day," he told me.

"Awww," I teased.

"It's true Liz," he told me.

"Thank you, Peter," I said looking down.

We kept watching the movie.

When it got to the end part where I have a scene where I get really upset and cry I looked

Over at Peter to see him staring straight back at me.

"You're incredible," Peter told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No really Liz, in everything you do, you are," he told me.

"You are too," I told him, moving a bit closer to him.

"Liz, there's another reason why I wanted to come over here," Peter told me when the

Movie had finished.

"What is it Peter," I asked.

"I wanted to tell you something, before I told anyone else," Peter said.

"Hey, you can tell me anything," I told him.

"I'm, I'm divorcing Jenny," he told me.

"What? Oh Peter," I said.

"It's ok really, I knew it was bound to happen," he told me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Not at all, I'm all ears," I told him.

"Liz, you don't want to hear it," he said.

"Peter, you're one of my best friends, you can tell me anything," I told him.

Peter sighed, "We just sort of drifted apart. She went and did her stuff I went and did mine.

And in the end she got jealous over the smallest things, she wouldn't just accept the things

That come with acting," he told me.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

"No, not anymore, I mean, yeah she'll always be the mother of my kids but love her, no," he

Told me.

"Who's getting the kids?" I asked.

"Joint custody," he told me.

"Well that's a good thing," I said.

"That's another thing, I couldn't talk to her like this. If I can sit here and have a conversation

Like this with you I should have been able to talk to her like this," he said. "In the end, we

Weren't even friends," he told me.

"If you're not friends you can't be partners," I agreed.

"Thanks Liz, you really helped, it feels a lot better now that I've told someone," he told me

Smiling.

"Anytime Peter, for anything, what are friends for, right," I said.

"Right, thanks Liz, I should get going, it's late and we have to shoot tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said getting up and leaving.

He's single now, maybe we do have a chance.

No Elizabeth. He's going through a divorce, don't even think that way.

He doesn't love you, and you don't love him.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I got to the set and put on my costume and had my makeup done.

We we're going to be filming the kisses on the battle field today.

I have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of kissing Peter.

He's a really good kisser.

I keep telling myself that I don't love him and not to be silly, but in all honesty, I do love him.

I walked out onto the snowy battle field and took my place next to Peter on the field.

"About last night…" Peter trailed off.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I could help," I told him.

He smiled at me.

"Ok, we're going to be filming the kissing scenes and the part where Carlisle and Esme hold

Hands, ok, let's get into it, Nikki, Kellan, you're up first," Bill told us.

Nikki and Kellan did their kiss scene, then Kristen, Robert and Mackenzie did their little

Group hug.

"Ok, Elizabeth and Peter, you're up," Bill called.

I turned to Peter, the butterflies going wild in my stomach.

"And… Action," Bill called.

Peter took my face in his hands and kissed me.

It felt like he really meant it as well.

I kissed him back, but all too soon he pulled away, never breaking eye contact.

"And cut," Bill called.

Peter still had my face in his hands and was still staring into my eyes.

He slowly let go of me and looked away.

When I got home from shooting I had a bath, blow dried my hair and put my PJ's on.

There was a knock at my door.

"Peter," I said as I opened the door.

"Elizabeth can we talk," he asked.

"Sure, come in," I told him.

He came in and sat down on the couch.

I sat down next to him.

"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Go ahead," I told him,

"Elizabeth, I value our friendship too much to lose," he said.

Oh no, he knows I love him and he doesn't love me.

"Peter, I," I started.

"Elizabeth, I don't want to make it weird between us but I can't go on like this. Elizabeth I

Love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything," he told me.

I was in shock.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

He really is a good kisser.

He pulled away and studied my face.

"Peter, I," I started and he cut me off again.

"It's ok Liz. I completely understand if you want me to leave," he said.

"No!" I said.

Peter looked at me expectantly.

"Peter, I love you too," I told him.

"Really," he asked smiling.

I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Really," I told him.

He pulled me back in and kissed me again.

He climbed on top of me and kissed me.

We made out for a while and then he broke our stream of kisses.

"This, was not how I was expecting the night would go," Peter told me breathing heavily.

"But as good as you wished?" I asked also breathing heavily.

"Much better, you're an amazing kisser," he told me.

"So are you," I said.

"You know how extraordinary you are," he told me playing with my hair.

"You've told me before," I told him.

"Well it's true," he said kissing my neck.

He trailed kisses down to my top and then smiled at me.

I kissed him and his hand started playing with my strap.

"I don't know about that Peter," I told him.

"Elizabeth," he whined.

"I'm not going anywhere Peter," I told him.

"Your right, if you're not ready for that I won't rush you, we've taken a big step today," he told me.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me love you even more," I told him.

"Ah, Elizabeth you don't love me more, you've just discovered how much you love me," he

Said smiling.

"I love you," I told him, pulling him into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I woke up in Peter's arms.

I glanced at the clock.

Four thirty.

We're supposed to start shooting at five.

"Morning beautiful," Peter said then kissed me.

"We're supposed to be up already," I told him.

"Oh, are we, what time is it," he asked.

"Four thirty," I told him.

"Oh, oops," he said sitting up.

"Now you have to sneak out and someone is going to catch you in yesterday's clothes," I

Told him.

"They won't see anything, I'm a vampire, remember," he said smiling as he got dressed.

I sat up pulling the sheets with me, "Well Mr Cullen, you better hurry up," I teased.

"I'll see you in a bit," he said leaving the hotel room.

I got up, got dressed, did my hair and brushed my teeth.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Nikki," I said as I let her in.

"What was Fach doing sneaking out of here in yesterday's clothes?" Nikki asked.

I knew it.

"What we're you doing out in the hallway?" I asked.

"Oh please Elizabeth, I heard him leave last night, and I heard him get back this morning, all

Of our rooms are really close together remember," Nikki teased.

I picked up my hand bag and keys.

"So, are you two together or what?" she asked me.

"Nikki," I whined.

"Please Liz, I promise I won't tell anyone," she said.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Yay, I knew you two we're perfect for each other from the moment you told me that you

Loved him," Nikki said excited.

"Ok, come on, you promised," I said opening the door.

"I know, I won't tell anyone," she said.

Peter was waiting outside his room.

"I take it you told Nikki," he said smiling.

"Told me what?" Nikki said.

"That's the attitude," I said smiling.

"Ok, Elizabeth, time for some stunt work," Bill told me.

We we're on the side of a cliff so that made me nervous.

"We're going to put you in a harness and hang you off this cliff," he told me.

"What!?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe, we wouldn't let you do anything dangerous," Bill told me

Pulling out his phone.

"I hate heights," I told him.

He put his phone away and Peter laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later," he said.

"Come on, you can do this," Bill encouraged.

I sighed, "If I die on this cliff I will sue your ass," I told him.

He laughed.

When I had finished the scene we went the set.

"What was so funny?" I asked Peter.

He pulled out his phone and showed me the text.

'Talk her through this' it said.

I laughed.

"Liz, do you want to tell the cast about us?" Peter asked.

"I don't want to tell them if this isn't serious, but I think it is, so yeah, I do want to tell

Them," I told Peter.

"I want to tell them too. Come on, we can do it now while everyone's on their break," Peter

Said.

"Excuse me everyone," Peter said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Elizabeth and I would like to tell you guys something. We love each other and we're going

Out."

Everyone in the room clapped followed by a series of congratulations.

I couldn't be happier.

I'm with the man I love.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he told me.


	4. Chapter 4

If you're a fan of Jenny Garth I apologise, I'm not.

Also just a warning slight foul language.

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

Today we had the day off and Peter wanted to tell his kids about us.

I was a little reluctant considering I stole my father's girlfriend's car because I didn't like her.

Of course I was busted for that because I crashed the car.

"Don't be nervous love," Peter said taking my hand.

"They won't like me," I told him.

"I'm sure they will, but even if they don't it doesn't matter," he told me.

We pulled up outside Peter's ex-wife's house.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I walked around Peter's side and he took my hand.

The door opened and a teenage girl was standing there.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked from the door, looking me up and down.

"I came to see you," Peter replied.

"Let me clarify, what is she doing her?" Luca asked, arms folded leaning against the door.

"Luca, let us in," Peter said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Luca asked.

"Luca, who is it?" her mother Jennie called walking into the room.

"Dad," Luca said pushing off the wall and walking up the stairs.

"Luca," Peter called after her.

"Come in Peter," Jennie said her voice getting closer.

She hadn't seen me yet.

Peter walked in and I followed him.

Jennie's back was to us.

"I wish you would give me another chance," she said.

She was wearing a short red dress making her purpose of conversation apparent and to be

Honest she was ticking me off.

"Jennie-"Peter started.

"I know we've been over this but still Peter," she said.

"Jennie!" Peter said again.

This time she turned around.

When she saw me her expression become irritated, and even more so when she realise who

I was.

"You're not going out with her!?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Peter told her firmly.

"I knew from the very beginning she was trouble," Jennie said.

"Jenifer stop it," Peter said.

"Does it make you happy that you've finally seduced my husband?" she asked with a sneer.

I really couldn't take much more of her.

"Ex-husband and I didn't do anything," I told her.

"All of the flirting and hitting on him," Jenny kept on going.

"Jenifer you are the reason I left you," Peter said.

"Or did you have him the whole time? Sleeping with him behind my back?" she asked.

That was it!

"I would never do such a thing, unlike you, I'm not a bitch," I told her.

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Jennie asked.

"Jenifer honestly she said what I was thinking," Peter told her.

"You know what, I don't care what you think. You must be enjoying having a younger

Women to sleep with, but besides her you don't have anything," Jennie said smugly.

"Your wrong Jennifer, Elizabeth is everything to me and I love her, and so I have everything,"

Peter told her.

I'm everything to him! YAY!

I smiled a little.

"Just you wait he'll leave you in weeks," Jennie told

I then turned to walk off.

"He'd only do that if I stopped loving him and let him get bored and unsatisfied," I called

After her.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me.

Her eyes where full of rage but she was speechless.

She turned back around and ran off.

"Well you can certainly defend yourself, I'm sorry about that" Peter told me.

"Don't worry about it," I told him.

He sighed and took my hand.

"Come on," he said turning to go up the stairs.

Three faces stared back at us with an expression I could only call busted.

"Busted," the second eldest girl muttered.

"Girls come down here," Peter said.

They all came thudding down the stairs.

"Girls this is Elizabeth," Peter told them.

"We know who she is, she's Esme," the second youngest one said.

"Elizabeth this is Luca, Lola and Fiona," he told me.

"Hello," I said smiling.

They all stood there silently.

"How much of that did you hear?" Peter asked them.

"Enough, and the last bit," Luca said giving me a death stare.

"You're pretty," Fiona told me.

"Thank you, so are you," I told her.

Luca shot the girl a glare.

"She tries you know," Luca said.

"She tries so hard to get this family back together, but you won't even consider it."

"Sweetheart I tried for years, but I don't love her anymore," Peter told her.

"No, you love her now don't you. Who's it going to be next, your next on screen wife?" Luca

Asked.

"I don't know what she told you but I never slept with anyone," Peter told her.

"Really, so you just loved her the whole time and it's all her fault?" she asked.

"I didn't say that."

"I love you Dad, and I don't want you to be hurt, so answer me this, can you honestly tell me

That you don't love Mother in the slightest," Luca asked.

"No Luca, I don't love your mother, at all."

Luca nodded her head and looked down.

"Come on, we'll go out and have ice cream or something," Peter said.

She nodded and the girls smiled.

"Go tell your mother," Peter said and we walked out the door and got in the car.

We all got ice cream and went to the park right next to the shop.

Peter and I we're holding hands and I could see Luca eyeing our hands closely.

"You know how beautiful you are," Peter whispered in my ear.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

We sat down underneath a shady tree.

Fiona's face was covered in ice cream.

"Here baby, wipe your face," Peter said handing her a serviette.

Once she had cleaned her face, she and Lola started playing on the playground.

"How long?" Luca asked.

"Not long, a couple of days," Peter told her.

"How long have you loved her then?"

"A while."

"While you were still with Mum?" Luca asked.

Peter hesitated, "Yes."

"So you left mum for her?"

"No, I left your mother because there was nothing left between us, and trust me Luca, I

Tried."

Luca nodded.

"Daddy, come play with us," Fiona called.

Peter chuckled and got up to go play with them.

Luca stayed sitting next to me.

I didn't know what to say to her.

"I know what it's like," I told her after a minute.

"No you don't" she told me.

"Yes, I do, I stole my father's girlfriends car, and unfortunately crashed it," I told her.

She chuckled, "You're making that up."

"No really I did!"

"So what, you were the bad girl?" she asked.

"All out bad girl," I told her.

She laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

"I can't believe this is our last day," I told Peter, tears in my eyes.

"Neither can I," he told me.

We're filming the scene where Esme is attacked by the wolves.

All we have to do is walk towards the house.

"And that is a wrap," Bill Condon the director called.

Peter and I hugged and everyone else started hugging and congradulating each other.

"I love you," Peter told me.

"I love you too," I told him.

"I can't believe I'm never going to see you with yellow eyes again," Peter joked.

"And I can't believe I'm never going to see you with blonde hair again," I teased.

I leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled me close to him.

We broke apart.

"Let's go out to dinner," Peter said.

"I'd love to," I told him.

"I'm glad to have worked with you two," Bill said to us.

"Thank you, were glad to have worked with you," I told him.

Peter and I had finished dinner and were sitting at the table just talking.

"Elizabeth, I know we still have the promoting and the premieres and things, but we're

going to live so far apart now," Peter said.

"I know, I was thinking about that before," I told him.

"Elizabeth, I want you to live with me."

He wants me to come and live with him!

"Really!?" I asked excited.

"Yes Liz, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you," Peter told me.

"I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too," I told him.

Peter smiled and kissed me.

He grabbed my hand and we left.

Paparazzi was everywhere outside.

"Guys, come on," Peter said, he had his arm out keeping them away from us.

We went back to the hotel and packed up our things.

"You know, I'm going to miss this," I told Peter.

"So will I," he said hugging my shoulders.

"I don't want to be apart for so long," I told him.

"It's not even a week, just a couple of days," he told me.

"I know, still."

Then he kissed me just as he had that first night, and I knew that I would be with Peter for

The rest of forever.

I took a plane back to my house the next morning and packed up all my things to be sent to

Peter's house.

Then I went to see my mother.

I knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth, hi, how are you?" she asked letting me in.

"Fine mom, I actually came here to tell you something," I said sitting down in the living

Room.

"What is it," she asked sitting across from me.

"I'm moving," I told her.

"Really where?" she asked.

"I'm moving in with my boyfriend," I told her.

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes, Peter Facinelli," I told her.

"Isn't that the man you work with," she asked.

"Well, I used to, we finished the other day," I told her.

"How long have you two been dating?" she asked.

"About, two weeks," I told her.

"That's not long Elizabeth," mother said.

"I know but mum, he loves me, and I love him," I told her.

"You're in love?" she asked.

"Yes mum, with all my heart," I told her.

"Then go on, give me some grandchildren," she teased.

"Thanks mum," I said smiling.

I got off my plane and Peter was waiting for me.

There was paparazzi taking pictures of me.

I walked past them trying to ignore them and blend in with the crowed.

"Hello," I said to Peter.

We couldn't kiss or hold hands because of the paparazzi.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

We got in the car and drove to his house.

I got out of the car and the first thing he did was kiss me.

Then he helped me get my things inside.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking in my room," he said.

I smiled.

"As long as that's ok with you," he told me.

"I'd love to," I told him.

He helped carry all of my stuff upstairs.

"Here, you can have this set of draws, and this side of the closet," he told me.

"Thank you, for everything," I said.

"Thank you for everything," he said.

I kissed him and he kissed me back forcefully.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my hips.

We walked backwards and he laid me down gently on the bed and climbed on top of me.

We started making out.

We kissed for ages before his hands started to roam.

He broke the kiss.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy!

Could you guys please check out some of my other stories and leave a review J

And this first part is based on real events, she tweeted about the water

Please favourite, follow, review and keep reading

Elizabeth's POV

I was waiting to be called in for an audition but my throat was dry so I stopped for a drink.

And what do you think happens right before I get called in.

The water fountain decided to explode.

So I had to walk into my audition soaking wet.

Now I'm sitting on the couch at home patting Luther my dog.

I love living with Peter and all the girls have adjusted to having me around now.

"Hey Liz, how was your audition?" Peter asked when he got home from shooting Nurse Jackie.

"Let's just say, it wasn't my most glamorous moment," I told him.

"What happened?" Peter asked sympathetically.

"A water fountain exploded on me.

Peter burst out laughing.

"I'm sure that didn't affect your acting love."

I love it when he calls me that.

"I know but still," I said, Luther cuddling up into me.

"So Twilight Forever's coming out," Peter told me.

"I know we have to go to the event," I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to announce us there," Peter suggested.

"I like that idea actually."

"Then the whole world will know your mine," he said.

"Awww," I said smiling.

"I love you Liz."

"I love you too."


End file.
